


The Covenant's Only One

by JinxxRadke16



Category: The Covenant (2006), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, The Covenant/Twilight Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxRadke16/pseuds/JinxxRadke16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chase is defeated by Caleb, he wills his power to his sister, Clairabelle aka Bella. Bella fears the worst when she feels Chase's power and heads to Ipswich. There she meets the Covenant members. The golden boy, Caleb. The biker boy, Pogue. The bad boy, Reid. And the baby boy, Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Covenant's Only One

In front of the Putnam barn, Chase laid on the muddy ground with raindrops pelting his face. His last few breaths coming quick. He knew no amount of power was going to save him. He could still remember the argument he had with her.

_A girl with black hair, that was wet probably from the shower, was glaring at him._

_"So what, I'm just supposed to be fine with letting my brother go and get himself killed!"_

_"Not if you come with me, we could have three times the power we have now." He tried reasoning with her._

_"Two against four isn't fair, even with dad's power. It's suicide. They are more powerful than us because there are more."_

_"They won't know that we're comin-"_

_She cut him off, "I don't want to be included in this, Chase. And I don't want you included either." She came and straddled him. "I want my only living family with me." She said her voice break halfway through the sentence._

_He hug her close, whispering that he will come back._

Chase closed his savoring the girl face, every scar no matter how small, especially the small one on the corner of her lip.

He transported the ring she gave him back to her with the little power he had left. And said the words that condemned him to death.

"I will you the power...sister." He breathe his last word, eyes closing.

* * *

 

3,247 miles away in Forks, Washington a girl woke up gasping for air, when she knew. Chase Collins was dead. Her big brother was dead.

When I knew that my brother was dead, I cried myself back to sleep. When I got up in the morning I wondered why my head hurt so much, when I remembered what happened last night.

I looked at the clock and saw it was six forty-six and decided I would take her time. I got out of bed and went to my closet. Today was my 'birthday' so I decided to dress nice. I dress in a sleeveless denim vest, high flicker jeans, groove Abigail boots and a leather jacket. And went to brush my teeth. When I came back my room for my book-bag, something by the computer. A small box, big enough to fit a-

My thoughts stopped. If this was what I thought it, I would set Edward Cullen of fire. My shaky hands went to the box and pulled off the ribbon and opened it. My heart stuttered. It was the ring I gave Chase before he left. My pink sapphire and diamond sterling silver ring.

I skipped breakfast, in a hurry to get out of the house as quickly as possible. I wasn't entirely able to avoid my Charlie, and so I had to spend a few minutes acting cheerful. I honestly tried to be excited about the gifts I'd asked him not to get me, but every time I had to smile.

It didn't feel right that he was giving me presents when it was not my full birthday. Our birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.


End file.
